1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery and a rechargeable battery module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor such as a hybrid car.
For example, the rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and installed in a terminal hole of the cap plate. The electrode terminal may be formed as a bolt type or plate type.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.